Night of the Werecats
by Demented and Disturbed
Summary: CANCELLED!
1. The beginning of it all

**Me:Oh my gosh! My first fanfic! I'm so happy, I wanna explode (explodes in excitement)**

**Erin: (walks in and sees my exploded body) Uh, while I fix her body, um, R&R**

It was a dark, scary, night at Castle Bleck, where the most strangest things happen there. A simple game of cards turns into something

the minions of Count Bleck will _never_ forget. Let's start reading, shall we?

"Ha! Royal flush! I win again! You lose again, O'Chunks!" Mr L. jumped up and threw the winning cards onto the table as everyone groaned in

dissapointment. " 'ey you little, bog rat! Ye cheated!" O'Chunks threw his hands up into the air and without warning, grabbed L by the waist and

him like a rag doll. Unfortunately, the count and Nastasia walked in right as O'Chunks was about to strangle L. "O'Chunks, put L down this instant!"

Count Bleck raised his hands up in anger, and in that cape of his, was the infinite darkness of outer space. As O'Chunks put L down in fear of the count,

L whispered a "You're in trouble now, Chunky." in O'Chunk's ear. " I swear on me life that when ye count isn't looking, I'll..." The count's scary eyes stared

him into subbmission before he could finish. "Now," Dimentio clasped his hands together." What shall we do now? Should we go outside in spite of the rain?"

Moon shook her head."You psyco. Are you trying to kill us by making us go out in that full storm and getting us struck by lightning?" She looked outside. The

storm was still going strong, even after four hours of playing cards. "Well, Dimmy is right. What are gonna do now?" Mimi asked Moon as the storm kept going

even after the silent pled to Grambi. "Oh! Let's do a tea party", Mimi thought out loud." I'll host it!" L looked at Mimi in disgust. "There is no way in the entire

world will I will wear a tux." " And I'm _not_ going to be caught dead in a dress." Moon and L shook their heads in agreement. " And that's all we have to say from

our minds." Moon and L replied in perfect sync. Suddenly, tears in Mimi's eyes started to form. "Oh dear." Dimentio reached into his pocket and pulled out

some earmuffs as Mimi started to cry. "County! Make them have a tea party with me!" Mimi threw herself on the count as she bawled her eyes out... all

over the count's new cape."Okay,Mimi," Count Bleck tried to pry Mimi off him, but fails."Please get off me now?! Please?" As the count pleads to Mimi,

Moon became dead silent as a crashing sound was heard from the kitchen. _Crash. Crash. Crash._ "Sounds like...plates falling." Moon heard as Mimi loosed

her grip on the count and started to wrap around L. "I'm scared." Mimi looked up at L with worried eyes. "Well, it could get worse. The lights would flicker on

and off until they went out." Dimentio pointed out. Suddenly, the lighs stared flickering on and off until... they went out. "Crap! Can't see anything." "Help me,

Dimmy." "Get off me, little lass." " Don't worry! I've a mini flashlight." When Moon tured on her flashlight, she was disturbed that the fact that L was holding to

Dimentio, Mimi on O'Chunks, and Nastastia on the count. Moon started toward the kitchen. "Let's find out what's been making that noise." Everyone followed

Moon's lead, unaware of what lies before them.

**Don't blame me, but I put in a cliffhanger! I hope this a godd first chapter to a great story. R&R!**


	2. It starts with a frightful bite

**A second chapter to a great story! Hope you like this. And R&R!**

"Is this going to be the end of our games?" Mimi asked the count as they went closer and closer to the kitchen."I don't know,"

The count started."I hope it's not." Suddenly, Moon stopped and everyone crashed into each other."What? Why did you stop? L asked

her as they reached the kitchen."Listen." Everyone put their ears in front of the door. They heard some crunching sounds and a plate

falling onto the ground. "My china! I got that from King Sammer!" Mimi crossed her arms to her chest. L looked up and grabbed a

slingshot."Now I need some ammo..." L saw a hot potato roll onto the ground in front of him."Sweet." L picked up the potato with

his gloved hand and put it in the slingshot. "Let's kill a raccoon." L said as he yelled a warrior cry and went in and shot the potato

in the creature's eye."Ow! What is wrong with you, hitting a person in the eye with a potato!" L went back in shock. He didn't know

that raccoons could talk in the real world. "Wait a second," Moon went to the light switch. "This isn't a 's not even an

's..." She flicked on the lights. Instead of a raccoon, there was a girl with little kitty ears and a swishing tail and hair

of many shades of blue and also covering her right eye."It's Felica Katzman." Moon pointed at her. "Alright, it's me," Felica

confessed." But I had a reason." Everyne gasped in shock. They had never seen her like this. She was all slick and sly, like

L, but now she was sad and trustworthy. Mimi walked up and toucked Felica's sorry head. "I forgive you." Felica's frown

became a smile. "Thanks, Little Stick Legs." Mimi mumbled something and went back to the crowd. "Now," Dimentio

clasped his hands again. "Shall we play Call of Duty in the game room?" Moon rasied her hand. "I call second player!"

Moon called and dashed to the game room. "Guess I'll get...third player." Felica dragged herself to the game room.

"Then first player is me." Dimentio got up and floated to the game room. "Fourth player it is." L went to the game

room. "Want some tea?" Mimi held up a little teapot and a little teacup. "Oh dear..." Count Bleck was pulled

by force to Mimi's room of horror and girly-girl stuff.

"So, why did you come here anyway, Felica?" Moon asked as as she killed a zombie with a headshot. "It's because,"

Felica stabbed a zombie."My house was tented because of termites," Felica killed five zombies in a row."And we had to live

in a cave because... well, we are part cats." "So we hunted voles and rabbits when it started raining." "And I decided,' I

miss the taste of real food'. So, I snuck out and ended up here," Felica got a MK14. "Yes." she smiled a wide grin.

Soon, everyone died and the screen said,"Game over. You've survied 24 rounds." L got up and turned off the XBox

Live. "So," L scuffed his shoe."What do you want to do?" "Talk about our life and stuff?" Moon suggested. "May

I suggest something?' Dimentio asked nicely. "Let's play..."Dimentio took out an electric guitar."Extreame Truth or

Dare!" "No. Let's ask questions. I'll start." Moon said as she turned to L. "How much money would you want if someone

dared you to...punch a shark?" L scoffed at this. "Half a million coins, of course." L pointed to O'Chunks. "If _you_ could

pick _one_ food to eat for the rest of your life, what would it be?" O'Chunks pondered this for two soild minutes. "Eh mates,

I'll pick...meat from those wooly elephants!" O'Chunks answered. "I call them Truhs...because of the sound they make."

Moon said. A loud, ear-deafing scream was head in the empty halls of Castle Bleck. "Mimi's making the count wear a

dress againist his will," Dimentio shook his head."Such shame. Like a boy doll being dressed up like Ken." Moon

stared at him. "That sorta makes sense." Felica just swayed her tail a little bit and shook her kitty ears like she

didn't know what to do. "I'm bored. Can we play Minecraft?" Felica asked Moon. Moon shook her head no. "Crap."

Felica said and muttered a few words under breath and turned toward the door." I'm leaving. See you later." But

before she could leave, a random banana peel(from O'Chunks while he was in monkey mode XD) made Felica

slip and, with her kitty canines exposed, sunk them in the nearest person near the door(Wanna guess?)

"Ow! Get your teeth out of my arm!" Mr L said painfully. "They stuck." said Felica. "I got an idea how

to get her teeth out." Dimentio held up a jar. "What is... uh that?" Moon asked Dimentio. Dimentio

turned the jar so that Moon could see better. She squinted her eyes to see the label. "Teeth Remover."

the jar said. Dimentio turned to Moon. "Get me a knife, will you?" Dimentio asked as Moon went to

the kicthen. Felica's eyes grew wide as Moon came back with the knife. She tried to pull her

teeth out of L's arm, but it was no use. "Don't worry," Dimentio petted Felica's head. "It won't

hurt." He opened the jar, put the knife in there and spun it around for a second and took it

out. He spreaded the mixture all over Felica's teeth. Felica pulled herself as hard as she

could and her teeth came out, nice and clean. Where her teeth was, there were two

little wounds in L's forearm. "Will I be okay?" L said, tired. "Yes. Now go up to bed

and I'll tell the count we had an 'incident' with Felica and took care of it. Now

shoo." Dimentio flicked his hands like he was hitting a fly away. L slowly

climbed up the stairs to his bedroom.

**An end to maybe a great story! Wish me luck!**


End file.
